Myself, Yourself
by Jay1331
Summary: Riku is the guy that everyone wants to be and is still single. Sora now lives by himself and is entering school for the first time after being homeschool all his life. What if Sora is Riku's definition of a perfect angel? Even an angel has his secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Kanda: Yo! (Again...) For those who don't know me, I'm the author of "Shinigami" and this is my second fic!

Sora and Roxas: Welcome new and old readers!

Riku: (Looks of to the side) Yo...

Kanda: Well anyway, here's the disclaimer.

Riku: Kanda dose not own Kingdom Hearts I or II...

Sora and Roxas: What's his problem?

Kanda: ...? I don't know... Maybe he's freaked out by your voodoo-twin-mind-powers... I would get freaked out too.

Summery: Riku is the senior that everyone wants to be, and is still single. Sora lives by himself and is entering high school as a sophomore for the first time after being home schooled all his life. What if Sora is Riku's definition of a perfect angle?

Warning: This fic has mild language and boyxboy parings. You don't like? **THEN DON'T READ FOOLS!**

0o0o0o0o0o0o013

Ch. 1 Home

0o0o0o0o0o0o013

"I'm home!" So called as he walked into his empty house. Sora Kaze just moved in and now lives by him self while his some-what rich aunt paid for housing. (My how generous of her...)

Starting the day after tomorrow he would be going to high school for the first time, literally. Ever since his mother divorced, taking his twin and older brother with her, his father got him homeschooled. Sora plopped onto his bad and stuck a par of earphones in his ear. '_I'm home... Huh...'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o013

The door bell rang as Roxas ran to the front door.

"Riku." Roxas greeted as he opened the door.

"Roxas." Riku greeted back as he let himself inside the house.

The blond rolled his eye's and sighed. "You staying over again?" He asked as he closed the door.

"Yeah. Parents aren't home and I don't want to stay in that giant house by my self." The platinum blond stated as he made his way to the freezer.

The door to left sudenly burst open with Axel running in to another room. "Hey Ri-Ri!"

"Hey Axel." Riku lazly waved back.

Roxas glanced at the door Axle rushed into and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Oh yeah. Axels' staying over toda-... Oi! Those are my sea-salt ice creams!!" Roxas complained as he attempted to grab the box from Riku. The platinum blond just shrugged and stuck an ice cream bar in his mouth while shoving Roxas away.

"HEY! KEEP IT DOWN WILL YEAH?!" Cloud yelled from upstairs. "I'M TRYING TO GRADE PAPERS!"

Yes grade. Cloud not only works as the manager of the book store their dead mother owned, but now also works as the school's English teacher. Roxas huffed and leaned against the wall. "Anyway, you know about my older twin brother I've been talking about?"

"The one you won't shut up about?"

Roxas' lip twitched. (Insert anger mark here) "Yeah that one."

"What about him?"

Roxas sighed and finally took a seat on the kitchen table. "He's finally moving back to Twilight Town and is working as the assistant manager at the store. Kairi and Namine already know him so we'll introduce him to you and Axel then."

Riku continued to bite away at his ice cream bar. "So why move all by himself?"

"I don't even know. One day he just called saying that he was moving back and that's it. We haven't herd anything about our dad since the last time we saw him, not even when he said he was moving-"Insert Axel bursting into the kitchen.

"What did I miss?" Axel beamed as he grabbed an ice cream bar from the box.

"Just about Roxas' twin brother."

"The one he won't shut up about?"

"Why did I fall for you?"

"Cus I know you love my sexy voice and devilishly good looks!" Axel mused as he nuzzled Roxas. The blond jumped and to push Axel away. "NOT NOW AXEL!!"

Roxas and Axel where quite public with there relationship and with Roxas going to see his twin brother every summer and Axel would miss him and just bother Riku more.

"So hows the relationship between you two going? Something wrong?" Riku asked, unwrapping, yet, another ice cream bar. Completely unfazed by Roxas' and Axels...actions.

"What's not wrong about it." Roxas replied as he shoved the redhead to the ground.

"Now that's just mean... Oh! But Ri-Ri needs a boyfriend and fast! You're already a senior and still single." Axel said as he got up from the floor. Yeah... Riku Misaki was still single. Sure, he got plenty of offers, but it doesn't mean he accepted. He said the same thing every girl (or guy) that asked him out. "You're not my type." Harsh…

Roxas pondered for a moment before speaking. "What if we hooked you up with my brother?"

Riku turned his head so fast it made a cracking noise. "What?"

"I said maybe we could hook you up with my brother. I mean, he's single and he matches your "My type" description." he explained. "He has spiky cinnamon brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and is defiantly shorter than you but not too short."

Riku slumped slightly in his chair. "Gee, I don't know... Woudn't it be a bit, well, awkward to be dating my bestfriend's twin brother?"

"I don't mind. As long as he's happy then I'm happy. Besides, your my bestfriend. I trust you. Oh wait!" The blond shot up from his seat and darted into his room. Riku glanced at Axel but the redhead only shrugged back. A few minutes later Roxas came running back with a picture frame in hand.

"Here." He said as he handed Riku the picture frame. The picture had two, about the age of six, twin boys holding ice cream bars. The one on the left was defiantly Roxas because of his spiky blond hair, even at that age. The other had spikier hair, (If that's even possible) lightly tan skin, and blue eyes that were calmer and soothing than Roxas's.

"Unfortunately I don't have a current picture of him right now but that's me and my brother when we were little."

"So... This is Sora?"

"Aww Roxie! You look so cute when you were little!"

"Shut it!"

As Roxas and Axel continued to bicker, Riku continued to study the picture. 'Sora... Sora, Kaze...' Riku smiled something he rarely did, and got up. "I'll take your offer."

Roxas and Axel stopped in mid fight.

"EEEEEEHHHH?!"

And why 'EEEEEHHHH?!' you ask? Well that's the sound two teens make when there senior friend, who hasn't dated any one yet, says he will accept a date. Hence the long, drawn out sound that sounds something akin to a deflating balloon. (Or something like that)

0o0o0o0o0o0o013

Riku: Dang that chapter was short.

Kanda: Don't worry! It's only the intro. The next chapter will be at normal or longer length. I just thought this would have been a good spot to stop.

Sora and Roxas: Hey Riku isn't Mr. Grumpy anymore...

Riku: ...

Kanda: ... Please review and no flamers and... Great... Now I can't think of anything to say. By until next time...?


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda: Well I never did that kantaroxharuka fic I talked about in my other fic and started on this one instead...

Riku: What ever happened to your sister?

Kanda: I don't know... She was here a minute ago... (whoa, déjà vu...)

Sora and Roxas: I think she went to her room.

Kanda: ... Now that ain't good. Oo

Axel: Kanda 1331 dose not own kingdom hearts I or II.

Roxas WHAT THE HELL!?

Sora: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM AND WHY NOW!?

Axel: I don't know. Just thought this would have been a good time to show up. (Grins from ear to ear)

Riku: Idiots.

Kanda: ... Let's just move on to the story... Oh wait! First thank you to **Chakenmo**, **Your Alien**, **Silver Star Celine**, **Kiara victory Tatsu**, and **Tysonkaiexperimen****t **for reviewing! (TO: **Tysonkaiexperimen****t**, Sorry I stole the last name. Take it as a complement. It was such a good idea that I used it!) Note/ to all readers listed above please read chapter 1 again because it wasn't finished. It looked like the other half didn't follow... Thank you.

Riku: Idiot

Kanda: ... (sob)

0o0o0o0o0o0o013

Ch. 2 Intro's and Hookup's

0o0o0o0o0o0o013

Sora's first day at the other bookstore was just a typical day with Kairi and Namine as if he never left. He, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, and a few other islanders, have been friends since they were in dippers and always hung out until Sora and his father moved away. When the two twin sisters saw Sora after, what, six years? Namine gasped while almost crying, and Kairi screamed something on the lines of "OH MY FREAKING GOD SORA?!" and almost snapping his back in half like a toothpick. Namine sure had a hard time trying to pry her off of him... Cloud, his older brother, introduced Leon to Sora, gave him a small hug, and a box of strawberry Pocky sticks.

The three finished getting ready on time and decided to chat until opening time while Cloud and Leon got ready in the bookstore. Sora brought up a chair and sat down with a plop while sipping a lemon soda.

"So what'd I miss over these long, devastating six years?"

Kairi and Namine took a seat across from him. "Not much." Kairi answered. "Let's see... Wakka is captain of the blitzball team..."

"No surprise in that."

"Tidus had a huge growth spurt and is almost two heads taller than you..."

"Aw man! Just when I wasn't the only short one for once!"

"It got really boring after you left and Roxas got a boyfriend. You know him right?" Kairi asked.

"Know him? Roxas writes all about him in the letters and won't stop talking about him on the phone when he calls. I practically know all about him!" Sora complained as he waved his hands out to the side and leaded back into the chair. "When's Roxas and Axel coming anyway?"

Kairi and Namine giggled.

"Same as always Sora." Namine answered. "Roxas should be here soon, but anyway, how have you been doing?"

Sora paled for a moment and frowned.

"I-"

There was a jingle at the door that cut Sora off and as if on cue, Roxas and Axel came strolling in.

"Hey Roxas!" Kairi and Namine greeted. "Has Riku been behaving?" Yes. Kairi, Namine, Cloud, and Leon know about the hookup and agreed to support the future relationship.

"Geez don't even mention his name. He's been a real pain-in-the-ass lately because his parents aren't home and-" Roxas looked strait at Soar as the brunette sheepishly grind and waved.

Roxas looked away, blinked, did a double take and finally screamed. "OH MY GOD! SORA?!"

"Ah, so this is the Sora you won't stop talking about and... are you two crying?" Axel chuckled as he watched Roxas and Sora hug. Both twins whipped there tears and faced Axel.

"Shut it... You would be teary too if you had a brother you missed for six years." they said simultaneously.

"Oh no. It's starting again..." Namine sighed as Kairi smacked her forehead.

"What?" Axel questioned.

Both Asakawa twins sighed. "Freaky voodoo-twin-mind-powers."

Axel looked even more confused.

"Lets just say, it's like they both know what the other is going to say." Namine explained.

Roxas and Sora looked at each other and back. "It's not that bad is it?" They both asked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o013

"Roxas, here's a poppy-seed bagel for table 11."

"Sora, decaf coffee, table 13!"

"Axel, could you get a mop?"

"Sora, when you come back there's a black coffee and a croissant for table 3!"

"Roxas, decaf late for table 5!"

"SORA!! WHERE THE HECK DID YOU PUT THE ANIME DVD'S ?!"

"THEY'RE NEXT TO THE CASHREGISTER YOU IDIOT!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE THEY THERE?!"

"Cloud, stop yelling across the store!" (Leon)

"LEON! THE SINK WON'T TURN OFF!"

"Deal with it yourself!"

Sigh... Yup... Saturday mornings, Sora thought, were hell. Even if it was a new location, they were all the same. The store was packed and Kairi and Namine were running Sora, Roxas, and Axel ragged. Since his older brother and boyfriend were busy in the main shop, trying to keep the thing from crashing down on their heads, he Roxas, Axel, Kairi, and Namine were on their own.

It was three o' clock, finally the slow hour, as Sora leaned in a chair reading a book until Cloud yelled "Sora! Can we see you for a moment?"

'We?' Sora put down the book and looked around. All of the staff was gone and in the main store.

"What the heck?" Sora fell out of his chair and came running in, tripping over the nonexistent threshold, and falling into the calendar stand.

The room filled with laughter.

Sora rubbed his head and muttered a stream of curses with a face that clearly said, "That trip just ruind my day an now got me in a pissy mood so don't say anything you'll regret!" Unfortunately, the person in front of him, offering a hand, didn't see it.

"Are you always this clumsy?"

Sora threw the person a death glare, but I quickly melted into a very blank look as sapphire blue met aqua eyes.

"I'm Riku Miasaki. Nice meet you. You must be Sora."

Sora gulped and slowly took Riku's hand.

"Y-Yeah... Like wise..." He stammered as the platinum blond pulled him up.

The rest of them calmed down some-what and tried to hide there smiling faces.

"Now Sora, we all know that your bi and Riku here is too. We want you to hookup."

"WHAT?" Sora yelled in Axel's face

"Aw come on Sora." Roxas begged. "At least try it out for a few weeks."

"But..."

"Please?" Riku put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "I really like you and would love it if you would go out with me. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you, promise."

"...Okay...?"

Riku smiled. "Thank you. You won't regret it!"

'I hope...' There was a moment of blankness and sorrow in Sora's expression, but no one saw it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o013

Kanda: And that concludes chapter 2 of Myself, Yourself!

Riku: You made everone sound so strait out forward or blunt.

Kanda: Yes well everyone knows Sora is going to say yes because he's to nice and is to clueless anyway. Plus this acccualy, happened to a friend of mine, somewhat...

Riku: You suck.

Kanda: Yes I'm still very mada mada but I'll get there soon. Well, please review and NO FLAMERS PLEASE! If you see mistake though please tell me so I can fix them!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda: My god. The power went out in only 3/4ths of the house, that includes the computer room, **MY** room, and my sister's room (Haha). I couldn't accesses the internet till Monday.

Axel: I herd that there was **fire** in the process?

Kanda: Yeah. The backup power thing-a-mobob kept backfiring... Anyway! I went to Fanimecon in San Jose for the first time ever this year!!! Whooooo!!!

Sora: Who did you dress up as?

Kanda: YOU!! :3 I was in the kingdom hearts photo shoot and it was bigger than the Naruto and Bleach ones!!!

Sora: (O_o) you went as me?

Axel: Aww you should have gone as Roxy! So much better.

Roxas: DON'T CALL ME ROXY!!

Kanda: Well! While these two continue to fight, let's go on to the story! And I'm really sorry for not updating for so long!!(What? 2 months...):(

Riku: Where was I in all of this?

Kanda: How should I know? Just do the disclaimer!

Riku: Hmph... Kanda1331 dose not own Kingdom Hearts I or II.

Note/ in the last two chapters, instead of house I meant to put that he lives in an apartment room. Thank you!

0o0o0o0o0o0o013

Ch. 3 Outings, Fishing, and a Sight to See.

0o0o0o0o0o0o013

Sora hung up his uniform in the closet and sat down to recall all that happened today. 'Well, I had a some-what-great reunion with my friends and family, worked my first day at a new location, and... I was asked out...by another guy...and accepted...'

Sora heaved a big sigh and once again plopped back onto his bed. He looked to his right at the piles of boxes that he had yet to unpack. On the left, on the nightstand was a picture of his family, all smiling happily, but he know that it was fake. He reached out and carefully laid it down on its face and sighed again. Just as the brunet was about to close his eyes, the phone rang. He tiredly got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?... Oh Aunty!"

"..."

"I'm okay here. How about you?"

"..."

"I'm doing fine. Don't worry."

"..."

"No really I'm fine!... Really..." Sora's eyes darkened as he spoke.

"...Really..."

After a few more words with his Aunt, Sora tossed the phone onto the table and plopped back down on the bed once again, throwing a pillow over his face. This time he didn't even have time to close his eyes as there was a loud knock on the door.

"It's open..." he said lazily into the pillow. He didn't bother to get up and greet the person(s) properly.

"Now that's not very enthusiastic."

Roxas poked his head through the now slightly open door.

"Can we come in? Cloud's here too."

"Yeah... Come in..."

The younger twin waved to Cloud to come over and both had a seat next to Sora.

"Hard day?" Cloud chuckled as he ruffled the brunet's cinnamon locks.

"No thanks to you guys..." Sora complained, his words still muffled by the pillow over his face. Cloud gave a small chuckle while Roxas groaned.

"Oh come on Sora." Roxas sighed as he tried to pry the pillow of Sora's face. "We already explained the rules. You only have to date him for two weeks. If you still don't like the guy then you're done after the two weeks is up." Roxas managed to pry the pillow away from his older twin, only to have the brunet hide under the covers of his bed.

"It's not that I don't like him..." Sora mumbled, shifting under the covers.

"Oh so you _do _like him!" Roxas teased, poking Sora in the stomach.

"N-NO I don't!" Sora shot up, face bright red. "I'm just angry because you guys did this without telling me!" he defended. "You know I'm not interested in dating at the moment!"

"And why is that?" Cloud questioned as he put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"I..."

"I?"

Sora looked down. Not looking ether of the brothers in the eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it..."

Cloud and Roxas exchanged worried glances. There was a moment of silence before Cloud spoke up.

"Hey. Do you guys want to go camping?" he suddenly asked. "You know, to the creek we always used to go to. We'll invite Riku and Axel too."

Roxas beamed, eyes sparkling. "Yeah! We'll have a barbeque too! I haven't had any of Sora's cooking since last Christmas!"

"And make some pasta too." Cloud added.

"Why me?"

"Because our cooking sucks and yours is almost god-like. Remember those Christmas cookies Cloud?"

"Yeah those were the best."

"But they were burnt because _**SOMEONE **__**"**__accidently"_turned the knob to like, 500 degrees! Whey the hell would the temperature be that high?! Do they even go that high?!" Sora complained, sending a nasty glare at Roxas.

"I thought it would cook faster!"

"Even _you_ should know that's not how it works by now!"

"Well _sorry_ if I-"

"All right all right! Stop fighting!" Cloud chuckled. Just like old times, he thought. "So Sora, are you in?"

Sora smiled and sighed. "I guess I have no choice."

Cloud gave a reassuring smile and ruffled Sora's cinnamon spikes as he and Roxas got up.

"Great! We'll see you tomorrow at the usual place, alright?"

"Yeah."

0o0o0o0o0o0o013

"There here!"

Axel shouted as he flung the fishing poles around. Riku ducked from the incoming fishing line and smacked Axel behind the head.

"Watch it bonehead!" Riku scolded with a scowl as he redhead grind sheepishly. He looked over to the bridge to see the Kaze trio walking towards them with some pretty heavy looking coolers. Heavy because the brunette looked like he was going to collapse, while the eldest Kaze had no problem with the other cooler, and Roxas holding a small container. All had tent-packs on there backs. Axel nudged the platinum blond in the side.

"Good luck!" he whispered.

"I should say the same to you." Riku whispered back as he strode to Sora's side and taking the heavy cooler from him.

"Thank You!" Sora exclaimed as he plopped onto the bench.

"No problem. It's not that heavy." Riku smiled.

Sora huffed and crossed his arms. "Well sorry if I'm as scrawny as a bug that can't lift his own weight!"

Riku only chuckled and ruffled Sora's hair in amusement. "I didn't say anything."

The others watched from the side as a blush managed to escape onto Sora's face.

Cloud smiled. "It was a good idea to hook them up." He whispered.

Roxas crossed his arms and smirked triumphantly. "Of course! It _was _my idea. When have my plans ever gone wrong?"

"There was the time with the sugar and stickers..." Cloud reminded.

"And the one with the price labels..." Axel added.

"And the one time with pumpkins."

"And the lollipops."

"Okay okay! I get it! But this plan is perfect!"

Cloud chuckled. "So when'd you guys get here?"

"9:00, like you where supposed to." A voice stated. Cloud jumped and turned around to see Leon standing right behind them, more fishing poles in hand and a tent-pack on his back. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Kairi and Namine are tagging along to. For old times sake." Sora grinned. He was supper exited about the camping trip that he even brought his special cookies that he only made when they went camping. It had been so long that he had made them that he spent a whole 5 hours trying to re-perfect them.

Not to long after, they could see Kairi and Namine running towards them. They muttered and bowed apologies for there lateness before they started to walk towards there camping spot by the river. Axel being, well, just Axel, he sniffed around took a sneak peek at what was in the cooler Riku was holding.

"What's with the meat?" he asked Roxas.

"I told you that we where going to have a barbecue, remember?"

"WHAT?! You don't trust my fishing skills?!" the redhead exclaimed, half pretending to be hurt.

"What Roxas meant to say was that he didn't think you would catch enough fish for everyone to eat." Sora said patting his back.

"Sora, that means the same thing..."

"Oh...Sorry Axel."

Everyone laughed, even Leon, and continued to there special location.

0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o013

After another ten minuets of walking they all reached there old camping location. Sora, Roxas, and Axel started fishing while the others set up the camp and the BBQ. Unfortunately even after an hour of fishing, they were only able to ketch one fish, and it wasn't even Axel, Roxas caught it. Thirty minutes later, Kairi sighed and started the fire for the BBQ with a very depressed Axel.

"Don't worry Axel. Maybe you'll have a better chance next time." Roxas sighed and pat his boyfriend on the back.

"Aw Roxy you care about me!!!" Axel cried happily and glomped a very reluctant Roxas.

"Get off me!"

Every one had finally settled down, getting ready for the BBQ. Cloud started to gut the fish Roxas had cut and noticed Sora next to the river, just staring at it. He looked at him quizzly and called. "Hey Sora! Could you get the plates from the bag?"

Sora snapped out of his daydream and came running. "Kay!" But as he passed Cloud, Sora could feel extreme nausea when he saw the blood. His head started spinning and his stomach felt icky. He quickly set down the plates Cloud asked for and ran for it.

"Sora!" Cloud yelled. Every one turned just in time to see Sora's retreating figure into the woods down the river.

Riku immediately stopped what he was doing and ran after him. "Don't worry I'll go get him.'"

0o00o0o0o0o13

Kanda: Gyaaaaa!!! This chapter was so short and crappy T_T Whatever!! Review please or not and please no flamers. Honesty is welcome. Anyways I'll just see you all next chapter, Outings, Fishing, and a Sight to See part 2!


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ Sorry readers for waiting so so so so long but I'm still unable to get on the computer because my mom grounded me from the computer after the "accident", so my good friend SoraRiku will be typing this for me. Because of this, updating may be a bit difficult. Sorry that I don't even normally update regularly in the first place. Got a lot to do! (School…Great…)

-- Kanda

To Reviewers===

Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep: Thank you! Glad ya like my Sora! Yeah, there is a reason he reacts so badly to blood but you'll have to keep reading to find out!

lovergurlnumber1: Thank You? Err.. I mean thank you for reviewing!

Cazzylove: This chapter doesn't really tell you what is wrong with Sora but you have to keep reading later to find out!

coolgamer: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

MoonChildAddict: Yay! More reviews! Thank you!

no longer on here: Yup! Here is part two! It's not very long but I promise the next one will be longer!

Lady SYNdrome: I hope you like the story through out the whole thing! Thank You for reviewing~!

Azrac: Well…Not too much, but it IS only T rated. XD you get to know a little bit more about Sora

Roxy-chan-12: Thank You for Reviewing!!

Joey Hikari: Yes!!! Homophobia Is WRONG!!!! My mom is one…I think but she has not problem with them as long as it has nothing to do with her…T-T Thank You for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Obviously do not own KH or I wouldn't be writing this on the net.

Warning: Has week language and has boyxboy pairings YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! And do keep in mind that I have no beta so please point out mistakes!

SoraRiku: Okay! So now onto the story! Sora! Start running and Riku go chase him!

Sora: What?!

Riku: That's where we left off remember?

Sora: Oh yeah…(Starts running in some random direction)

STARFRUITSTARFUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUIT

Ch. 4 Outings, Fishing, and a Sight to See (Part 2)

STARFRUITSTARFUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUIT

Riku gasped, nearly out of breath as he struggled to keep up with the retreating figure of the brunet boy. He tripped a few times, almost losing sight of the boy until Sora finally disappeared into the dense mass of trees.

"Damn…" Riku huffed trying to ketch his breath and ran a hand through his hair, careful that the bracelet strap would not get tangle in it. This was going to be troublesome…

STARFRUITSTARFUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUIT

Sora kept running, ignoring the yells from his friends and the cut the trees and bushes gave him. He just had to get away from all of it and calm his stomach. Just when he thought he had gone far enough, he could hear the sound of running footsteps behind him.

"Sora!"

He ignored Riku and just picked up his paces, but the older boy was persistent. Another minuet of running, he had finally gotten Riku off his tail. He stopped and kneeled down to ketch his breath. Sora didn't even realize where he was until he could hear the cool running sound of water right in front of him.

'Oh… I'm here? I didn't even know I drifted this far…' The scene was wasn't much, but it was familiar and certainly always had been a calming enough place for Sora. A small river ran before him, nit to big, but enough not to be able to cross by foot. It led up to a small ledge that the river ran over. He walked up to the edge of the river and kneeled down on its sandy shores to watch the fish swim by.

Might as well weight for the nausea to go away before going back. The others would probably find him sooner or later.

The water was very calming, nausea slowly going away as he unconsciously fiddled with the small worn-out bracelet strap. The strap was simple in design, silver in color with a sea green star on the center. After a moment of peace, something caught his eye in the water. He duck walked closer and carefully fished it out.

It was a shiny aqua rock the size of a quarter. It was a some-what oval shape, smoothened out by the continuous flow of water over years and years. He held it up into the sun and admired its beauty until he heard rustling in the bushes but shrugged it off and dropped the pretty stone into his pocket.

STARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUIT

What were only a few minuets, felt like hours for Riku.

His feet hurt, his clothes were starting to get dirty, and the area was far too large to be finding just ONE person. A little ways up, he could faintly see a body of running water. "Finally!" He made a beeline for the water but suddenly stopped right before the clearing. There was someone already there. He quickly his behind a tree and peeked around to find Sora crouched down by the river. Riku straitened up his hair and clothes to the best of his ability in there tattered state and walked out behind the brunet with his trade mark smirk.

"So…Care to explain?"

He didn't get much of anything fro Sora, which worried him, but only a bit. Playing hard to get? Possibly? He don't look the type, but hey, if he could win over every girl (and some guys) in school then one little brunet. Besides, Sora didn't at _the _smirk, so he didn't lose edge. Well…not looking at Riku was worse, but he didn't want to think about that. Right now, he just had to bring Sora back…for now. This may have been a more privet, but he could do whatever he wanted with the brunet after he had won him over.

"Heh…Well. Not really feeling so good…" Now that would have been convincing, if he didn't look so emo-ish then sick…

"Not feeling good?" Riku asked and crouched down beside Sora. "Err…Yeah. I- I guess fish gutting's really not my thing." He answered, face getting a bit paler then it already was.

"Don't worry. A lot of people get disgusted by that kind of thing. I'm not all to keen on it ether. No need to bolt out like that." He pat Sora on the back and smiled. Sora looked up and smiled back. "Thanks."

'Score one for Riku!' He did a little mental cheer. "So, ready to go back to the camp?"

Sora thought for a moment, and stood up. "Yeah…But can we go somewhere before we go back?" He asked, sending a bit of an awkward smile his way.

"Err…What?" Riku asked, not quite understanding Sora's purpose.

"I said, can we go somewhere before we go back? I just need to see something I haven't seen in a long time."

Riku made a funny face and answered as Sora chuckled. "Um…Sure?"

It was not long until they stopped before the magnificent sight in front of them. They had walked in silence a little ways up towards the ledge that the river ran over and carefully walked down it. There was a small bridge that connected the ledge to the back of the small waterfall the river formed. Riku had wondered how such a sturdy yet simple bridge would be there in the middle of no-where and suddenly felt nostalgic walking across it. Sora had notice his curiosity and explained that a close friend and him had made it when he was little.

The cave they walked into was cool and relaxing in contrast to the dry and hot weather outside. The sight was certainly something to behold! The walls of the cave were smooth and little shiny things littered the whole cave just like the night sky after a monsoon. Riku was too busy looking at the cave walls in awe that he didn't hear what Sora had said and answered with a dumb "Wha?" (The T's not there on purpose)

Sora giggled, twirled around and plopped onto the floor with a soft thump. "I said, you are the first person that I had showed this two." He said again. "I would always come up here when "I felt kind of funny" and to just look at the ceiling and relax. The sound of the waterfall sounds heavenly too…"

He noticed that Riku had just stood there the whole time and pat the ground beside him. Riku obliged and sat right next to him, there shoulders nearly touching.

"I never even showed Roxas or Cloud this place because I made a promise to someone that this would be our secret place…but I can't seem to remember that person at all. I keep wondering if I would see that person later in my life if I kept coming here." Sora said and putt a hand on his wrist over the strap unnoticeably.

"Then wouldn't showing me this place be breaking that promise?"

Sora shrugged. "For some reason, showing you this place doesn't feel like I'm breaking that promise."

Riku chuckled and ruffled Sora's hair. "Idiot…How dose that make any sense what-so-ever?"

The brunet shrugged again. "I donno…Some times I wonder about my own answers. There so random."

He just had to laugh at that answer and on how Sora-ish it was. Random or not.

STARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUITSTARFRUIT (SoraRiku: _These are starting to get annoying to type…_)

Kanda: OMG!!!! The new Kingdom Hearts on DS I coming out sooooooonnnnn!!!! I can't wait!!!! Is anyone else totally exited about it?! Anyway since I can't think of anything else to say, Review please, no flamers, AND honesty is welcome! See ya next chapter! (Oh and sorry that this chapter was so short I promise that the next will be longer! Sorry!)

Riku: You say sorry too much…

Kanda: Oh shush!

Sora: ...


End file.
